Never Too Old
by nzcsigsrfan
Summary: How do the team react to change and will they come out of it as a team or even as friends


**Don't want to be alone**

_Friends_

Ziva stomped into work she was mad and she was late, as she rounded the corner her partner Tony Dinozzo started "Hot Date, Ziva, forget we had work…" she glared at him. Her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had seen her arrive, the curly hair and the look she had given Tony was all he needed, he put his hand on her shoulder and said "my office now" turning her and leading her back to the lift.

As the doors shut he flicked the emergency switch and pulled her into a friendly hug whispering "What's gone wrong? What's up?" Ziva felt the tears well, she knew she shouldn't be so weak, but Jethro always made her defences tumble.

Looking up she started "my apartment is uninhabitable for a few weeks…"

Jethro rubbed her back and quietly said "and…"

The tears came now "my stuff is ruined, my photos of Tali… everything"

He held her tighter "How?"

"Water pipes in the apartment above me burst… I need to find somewhere to stay"

"Stay with me, I have the room… in fact we have nothing on so let's go and see what we can salvage" Gibbs gently kissed her forehead before flicking the emergency switch back on.

They walked back to the bull pen Jethro still had his arms around Ziva he called to the rest of the team "Gear up we need to help Ziva" both Tony and Tim's mouths dropped their slowness in reacting to the command was to do with the sight of Ziva, apart from Somalia they had never seen her so vulnerable and Gibbs so possessive.

Four hours later Ziva's apartment was empty and Jethro's house looked like a bomb site, he had set Tony and Tim to emptying out his spare room for Ziva now they had her bedframe and draws and boxes of clothes in that room but had boxes everywhere else. Jethro was marking them Garage or Basement. The pizza's arrived as they finished with the boxes and they sat looking at the chaos with Ziva's modern couches, table and chairs, rugs, paintings and her mattress squashed in with Jethro's 70's furniture. As Tony flopped onto Ziva's couch he couldn't help but comment "way more comfortable than yours boss, how 'bout we put your stuff in the… museum" he paused to see Gibbs glaring at him "… you can enjoy the comfort you know… while Ziva is here".

Ziva wacked his leg and said "I will arrange storage once I know everything has dried out" she looked to her mattress Jethro had assured her it would be fine once it dried out – she hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Later that night when their guests had left Jethro said to Ziva "Tony's right about some things your couch is more comfortable", he kicked his shoes off and lay down on the couch watching the game her flat screen, he loved it, way better than his old tired one in fact he might have to invest in one when she moved out, he chuckled then said "in fact don't waste your money on storage it's time I updated". Ziva's mouth fell open she could not believe her friends all of them yet again so keen to help her, and now Gibbs offer to store her stuff , tears ran down her face.

Jethro was worried now he moved and pulled her into a hug on the couch "Come on Zi it will be fine, you'll be back in your apartment in 2 months or so and we have saved most things I'm sure Abby will be able to work with the photos to get you replacements".

Ziva nodded but the tears continued, Jethro was lost, he knew Ziva was different since her capture in Somalia but… "What's wrong?" Ziva smiled wiped her tears and replied "nothing I am happy I just want to punch myself to see if this is real". He smiled before correcting her "its pinch not punch" she shrugged.

As daylight broke the next morning Jethro became aware that he was not alone and not in his bed but on a very comfortable and expensive leather couch with by the smell of it a female. As he opened his eyes well, he confirmed he was home… but who… then he remembered yesterday and moving Ziva in due to a burst water pipe, bugger they had slept on her couch. He glanced at his watch 7:30, shit, he gently shook Ziva awake "We have to be at work in 30 mins move". She moaned as she stirred from her sleep then as if the lights went on she abruptly sat up "what…" she registered her surrounding's at some stage they had dropped off sleeping propped against one another – she remembered sitting and talking, she was interrupted by a strong black coffee being thrust into her hands followed by "Wash, dress and move" Jethro waved her to the bathroom and raced upstairs to his room yelling "we leave in 5, now move".

Ziva rushed around her clothes were still in boxes, she found a shirt and some pants and was pulling them on as she heard Jethro going back down the stairs, "hang on I'm coming" he turned and looked back up the stairs to be confronted by Ziva coming towards him in a red lacy bra pulling a shirt over her head he smiled and chuckled as he grabbed his keys, jacket and bag and opened the door. As he waved Ziva through the door she grabbed the keys "I'm the faster driver" he nodded with less than 10 minutes he knew that they would be late.

"It's after 8 probie do you think they are coming" Dinozzo yelled at Tim, Tim just shrugged "Wonder how this is going to end, do you think they might become…" Whack… Tony rubbed his head "Sorry boss, just rambling, so how are the flatmates today". Ziva glared and trying to log in to her pc while Jethro dropped his bag at his desk and headed out for coffee.

"So Ziva care to share, you are both looking, well how do you say it probie… ruffled…" Tony perched on the corner of Ziva's desk. "What do you mean Tony you saw the house, we both slept in, I could not find my alarm clock… I couldn't find anything… which means I have made both of us late" Tim smiled, Tony was bored as it was not juicy, Ziva was not reacting in a way that meant he could keep teasing her. Then Jethro rounded the corner with coffee and bagels in his hand "Lost your seat Dinozzo, or do you not have any work to do" he said as he put a coffee and bagel in front of Ziva "Breakfast". Ziva smiled as Tony started "Where's ours?" Jethro looked at him and shook his head "Do I live with you Tony? No, well then why would I feed you?" He sensed heads lifting in the neighbouring teams oh well the rumours will start earlier than he had hoped, luckily yesterday he had updated Vance on Ziva's living arrangements.

Over the next three weeks Jethro and Ziva had gotten used to living together, Jethro's place looked fantastic with Ziva's furniture it was warm and inviting, he loved coming home and opening the door, his mind wandered to what they would have for dinner, Ziva had demanded that she cook in return for him letting her stay – he didn't complain he loved home cooked meals and besides Ziva was a great cook.

He would be sad when her apartment was fixed he was enjoying her company, his mind drifted to thinking about asking Ziva about where she got her furniture. The rumour mill was in overtime at NCIS with various stories about their relationship, he smiled pleased that none of the rumours assumed a father-daughter relationship – Ziva was definitely not that, he recalled the vision of her in her red bra and other visions of her wrapped in a towel as she went from the main bathroom to her room, she was hot and she was sexy.

His phone rang "Gibbs" then his expression became angry "What? You're kidding right; when I catch Dinozzo I'll kill him, thanks Ducky". He wandered back to his desk to find it had gone 5 and Tony and Tim had left for the weekend. Ziva was waiting keys in hand, he still didn't know how he lost the decision to drive each morning, he logged off his computer and grabbed his bag – "did you hear Tony is running a pool on us becoming flatmates with benefits" Ziva's head spun and she looked Jethro in the eye, he nodded then her phone rang, he grabbed the keys of her and unlocked the car trying not to listen "What do you mean another 2 or 3 months" she hung up frustrated and annoyed "They are going to upgrade the wiring, plumbing etc while the walls are open so I cannot go back for another 2 or 3 months" Jethro patted her leg and said "It's ok, I'm kind of enjoying this so the longer the better" Ziva sat still then she smiled "Yes I am enjoying the company" she laughed and continued "and the rumours". Both were lost in thoughts that they didn't want it to end. Finally Jethro decided "You know you could move in permanently if you want, I'd be really happy if you did" he gripped the wheel tighter scared that he would scare her away, as he heard her answer "ok if you're sure" he released his breath unaware that he had been holding it.

_Strange Requests_

He smiled his Saturday's were definitely different, here they were 8am and just finishing their 3 mile run as they rounded the corner to home he sighed, Director Vance was waiting for them toothpick in mouth looking pissed off, although Jethro noted Vance smiled as he spied them, "Good morning Agents David and Gibbs… I need to talk with you both" Ziva unlocked the door and ushered them in.

Vance took in the changes, gone was the divorced bachelor look that Gibbs place had had about it, it was nice and welcoming, then he looked at the two and sniffed "Go shower change then we will talk" Gibbs and Ziva nodded and headed upstairs.

Vance listened now, two doors closing then he heard Ziva come back along the hall to the main bathroom. Good nothing to worry about, he smiled thinking as if Ziva would settle for an old broken marine with unresolved baggage from his first wife and his daughters murders.

He looked around Ziva's touch he guessed, her furniture, her pictures, her photos… then he paused, well her influence as he picked up one of the photos it was of Gibbs, his first wife Shannon and their daughter Kelly, he sighed he did not know if he could survive if something had happened to Jackie and his kids, Gibbs had suffered a lot, now looking at the photo he realised there was a part of Gibbs that he had never seen, the man in the photo was happy and content.

As he heard the stairs creek he quickly put the photo back, turning as Jethro entered the room muttering "Coffee first" as he moved past Vance to the kitchen. Ziva came down the stairs as Jethro returned. Vance noted her short running shorts were replaced by an equally short pair emphasising her fit body. Caught staring Vance coughed "Sec Nav and I have a job for you two, and you may not like it" Intrigued now Jethro nodded for him to proceed.

"We have a situation in Alaska that we need to understand…" he paused as Gibbs groaned thinking Alaska just as we are going into winter great. Vance continued "…Our NCIS office there has faced several tragedies over the last 4 years with only one of the original agents left alive… we have had 6 officers killed over this time" Jethro cautiously asked "And what role do Ziva and I play in this?"

Vance smiled and passed them the briefing papers as Jethro and Ziva began to read he continued "Well, they do not like outsiders up there, so we thought that we would put you both in as yourselves but pretending to be having an affair, one that you don't want NCIS to know about, all the while you will be snooping around and seeing what is happening"

Jethro slammed his cup down "Why us?" Vance continued "We think the surviving officer is responsible and we need to know why and what our exposure is… and well as to why you two, with your reputations and the rumours, both the recent ones and the ones from when you went to Somalia to rescue Ziva, we think you will have a strong cover" Jethro groaned thinking back to then, he glanced at Ziva, god she was strong, Vance's words had not visibly fazed her, although Jethro knew the nightmares would return he smiled sadly and recalled the rumour that he had gone to get her because she was his lover.

Ziva asked "so what do the rest of our team get told? When do we go? And, for how long?" Vance coughed now then said "We think at least 6 months and as to the rest of your team, they will only be told that you two were sent at short notice because, well… you were available… and because I was pissed off with you Gibbs" Gibbs looked up Vance smiled and continued "do you know how many rumours I have heard in the last few weeks, hell even Sec Nav wanted me to pay out on his bet"

Jethro caught this "His bet?"

Vance shrugged well I guess they should know "he took a bet that he had tried to take with Jenny, but she wouldn't take it, he took it with me when I became Director… It was that you and Ziva would become lovers at some stage" Ziva smiled then said "Jenny also thought this…yes I remember that now".

Vance stood and said "You fly out o-eight hundred tomorrow, good luck" then he left. Ziva and Jethro sat in quiet thought reading the briefing papers, Vance's news had got them both thinking about the same thing but for rule 12 they could have been having some fun. Vance then left them poring over the briefing papers.

Ziva looked at Jethro then said "well this is a new one we have both been guilty of actual affairs with our partners but to pretend to have a secret affair" Jethro nodded then continued "…pretend relationships undercover normally end up affairs or the covers are blown… are you ok with this"

Ziva smiled "more than ok Jenny asked me when I started if I thought you and I might become actual lovers if we ended undercover as lovers"

"What you too, she asked me if I could control myself if you and me were put in that situation… I said as well as I did in Parris" they both smiled Ziva was fully aware of Jenny and Jethro's romance in Parris.

As Ziva read the briefing papers she noted that the items ordered from the local shop included linen and blankets for only a double bed, she glanced at Vance's note in the margin and smiled in agreement as she read 'small community while you give NCIS the appearance that you are not a couple, the things you do outside of work will give support to the rumours that you are'.

Jethro paused then pulled out his phone "we need to do a farewell dinner for the team I'll ring them what do you want to cook?"

That evening Jethro opened the door to greet their visitors, his timing perfect as he had just put the last of the bags by the door ready for the airport tomorrow when he heard the cars pull up, Abby, Tony and Tim in one and Ducky in another. Tony looked cautiously "so what is the news" Jethro laughed thinking typical Tony question when would Tony learn some patience, he waved them in, all paused looking at the luggage, Jethro nodded as they moved into the lounge, Ziva called out "hi" from the kitchen where she was busy cooking dinner.

Abby looked at the table and laughed then said "So now I am worried in all my years I have never had dinner here at a set table, who is going away"

Ziva came out and Jethro indicated for everyone to take a seat before he started "Ziva has been posted to Alaska and it also seems I have pissed off Vance I am also being posted there" he paused stunned looks greeted him.

"What?" yelled Tony

Jethro replied "Relax it is only for 6 months or so they need to find a new team leader and officer as the office had killed this week… Ziva and I will be back"

Tony paused then said "But they have had so many killed over the last few years are you sure you'll be safe"

Dinner was a rather sombre affair after that with Tim and Abby agreeing to look after Jethro's place while they were away. Around 9:30 pm as Jethro and Ziva waved them of, they did not think much of how next week's rumours and their current pose would feed them, Jethro and Ziva were arm in arm waving Tony, Abby and Tim off. It was Abby and Tony who read more into the action than anybody else.

Ziva headed upstairs Jethro assumed she had gone to bed, he needed to secure his secrets stored in the basement, around an hour or so later as he opened his bedroom door he found Ziva fast asleep, he shrugged, from tomorrow this would be the norm so he settled into bed beside her thinking this wasn't going to be the worst of assignments, at least he didn't get Tony or Tim to spend an Alaskan winter with.

The next morning he became aware he was being watched, as he opened his eyes Ziva was staring at him, he smiled then waved his hand willing her to explain, Ziva smiled understanding "I knew I would struggle to sleep with Vance reminding me of Somalia and I figured we have to get used to sharing a bed so I thought why not… the bonus was it worked I had something other than Salem and his men to think about", that said she jumped up and began to straighten the bed Jethro stopped her "Don't it will add weight to the rumour" they both chuckled about what Dinozzo would say when he found the unmade bed which very definitely had been occupied by two people.

_Strangers in town_

Vance was right the people of the Kodiak Station were cautious around strangers. Jethro couldn't blame them the harsh environment meant that if anything went wrong the community had to support one another until help could come – mistakes with clothes or getting trapped in between no man's land put not only those directly involved but their rescuers in danger.

That first month forced him and Ziva to rely on one another totally with the locals ignoring them as they were used to the comings and goings of naval staff and those around the edges of military life. Ziva and he had on arrival quickly gained an insight to just how unprepared they were for winter on the Island, even though both had weathered a winter in Moscow it was nothing like this, they listened and learned about how to survive the coming winter, the local store owner Clare was there main help giving hints on the difference between a DC winter and a Kodiak one.

They acted exactly how Vance had wanted going on romantic dinners, dancing etc afterhours and behaving with extreme professionalism at work, they were amazed by the attitude of the locals that they did befriend, the locals were excited and very keen to help Jethro and Ziva keep their relationship secret from the rest of NCIS and the Naval population – Jethro thought it had become a game with some of them.

In regard to their mission, Jethro had found that Jake Pearson the remaining NCIS officer was not a local, although he had been their fifth teen years he was not liked. In the first month he had (Tim) McGee was running background checks for them, in fact it was only McGee that they talked to with no evidence for Abby who was busy with evidence from some big cases in DC and well Tony, Tony was annoyed with both Jethro and Ziva. Tony believed the rumours, forgetting that he was the source of most of them, his childish behaviour towards them included refusing to handle enquires from them. Ducky had always warned Jethro that Tony's failing was a belief that he was the greatest gift to woman; Jethro was now seeing just how babyish Tony was; Ducky felt that Tony's latest behaviour was reflecting that Tony really believed that if anyone should have had an affair with Ziva it was him not an old man.

It was Tony's behaviour that pushed them to finally break rule 12 two weeks into their stay Tony had rung Ziva several times for the last few days abusing her for having an affair with the boss, Jethro smiled as he recalled Ziva's conversation that led to them breaking the rule. It was late on Saturday night Jethro and Ziva were in bed when the phone rang initially pleasant then Ziva's tone changed "What do you mean Tony, I didn't choose Gibbs, Vance chose us for this" after a pause "What? You think we are a couple… you're jealous… for goodness sake grow up" then after a while she sighed and continued "You're right Tony we slept together the night before we came here and we are having an affair…" she smiled a wicked smile and continued "for your information, Jethro is an excellent lover way better than any other I have had, why would I want a boy when I can have a man" with that she hung up and turned around to face him. With a shrug she said "well I hope you are because all of this pretending has turned me on" and moved in to kiss Jethro who by this time had for the last week been trying to find an opening to move the relationship past pretence.

The sex had been all they both imaged and more, Jethro was amazed with how youthful he felt, turned on at the simplest hint or flirt from Ziva; Ziva marvelled at the way Jethro loved her he was so traditional but so modern, he had no issues that she could kick his butt in fact the warrior in her if anything seemed to turn him on even more. They were having trouble keeping things strictly professional at work and then it happened Jake Pearson had caught them out, Jethro had Ziva pinned to the wall and was just pulling out of a passionate kiss when Jake rounded the corner "Well, well, well… I did wonder why two people from the same office would transfer here, guess you would be broken up in DC, I won't tell" Jethro sensed that more was to come and he was not disappointed.

A few weeks later Jake instructed him not to get too nosey with an investigation into a young sailor's death, the man had apparently fallen from the ship and died of hypothermia in the frigid harbour water. Jethro and Ziva got McGee and Abby on the evidence they had and Jethro completed the most superficial investigation he had ever done. What Jake didn't know was that Ziva was keeping a separate file that concluded all their findings – Jake was part of a drug ring, navy ships were bringing drugs into Kodiak and Jake appeared to be the main distributor. It took McGee a week but he confirmed that all the deaths of the NCIS officers also included cases where their open cases files had disappeared and in cases Jake was the officer to replace the killed agents. McGee had also been feeding information to the local police regarding some unsolved non-military murders It took them nearly two months before they had sufficient evidence to get a warrant for Jake's premises, the search uncovered the murder weapons and Jake was arrested just as winter set in fully.

Jethro contacted Vance who advised that he would bring them home in another 2 months. Vance advised that Tony had requested a transfer in advance of them coming home and was there something he needed to know about their relationship – both agents assured Vance that nothing had changed, Vance still hanging onto his assessment that Ziva would not fall for a broken old man accepted their response. Jethro and Ziva asked Vance for a chance to think about Tony's choice and the impact that it would have on the team and get back to him. They talked about their options as it would not be the same it was clear that both they and their team had moved on, they rang Vance back and advised that they were happy to stay in Kodiak for an additional year, they really liked the community up there and Jethro could think about what he was going to do with his retirement from the field was looming.

Vance was true to his word and reassigned both agents back to DC eighteen months after they left on secondment, after two winters in Alaska things had changed dramatically Tony had become a team leader and Tim was part of Tony's team, Ziva and Jethro were not sure what reaction awaited them. They had told Tim and Abby that they did not need a lift from the airport and that they did not want a fuss made, Ziva invited them to dinner the next night to thank them for looking after the house and to let them catch up. Dinner never happened as both Tim and Abby were stuck working a case meaning that they would all catch up the next day at work. Jethro rubbed Ziva's stomach "You ready for this… you could take a few days off and we could let them know separately" Ziva kissed him then said "No, I finish in three weeks as it is… I am happy about all this, and what does it matter I will not be in the field for a while, they have time, how 'bout you?" Jethro smiled and nodded before continuing "Well as Vance and Ducky took the news ok, we can hope Abby and Tim will, and Tony… who cares what he thinks, he left us a long time ago Ziva".

The next morning from the bull pen Tim and Abby were watching out for them excited and talking about had it really been a year and a half since they were all together. The lowered their voices as Tony was in a foul mood slamming things around, he was annoyed that they had no case on, he had wanted his team in the field when Gibbs and Ziva returned.

The elevator dinged and Ziva being led by Jethro stepped out, Abby gasped and conversation in the bull pen stopped as heads spun to them, Jethro whispered "it doesn't feel like we have come home does it" he nodded at Ziva's reply "we are strangers here now" they paused to give Abby and Tim a hug before Jethro said "We'll tell you tonight come for dinner, but we now have to see Vance" he put his arm around Ziva's waist and led her up the stairs aware of the conversations going on "man see that Ziva's pregnant, wow, I didn't believe it" "Did you see the rings… when did they get married" "Is Gibb's the father" Jethro spied Tony glaring at them, Jethro thought yep I'm going to sort that very soon.

_Reunions_

As they drove home from their first day they caught up, Ziva was already working on translating and had found to her surprize that the work interesting especially in her current state. "I love it, it keeps my brain busy… the team is nice although Dale is nosy he keeps asking if I am really with you" Jethro laughed he had known Dale since he started at NCIS he was a shy balding man who still lived with his mother.

Jethro then told her his surprize, he would not be getting his own team instead he would be evaluating the teams and team leaders across all of NCIS he couldn't believe it but Vance said something about too many university degrees and not enough common sense in the agency.

As they pulled up at home his phone rang he glanced at the caller ID "Tobias how are you"… "Sure come to dinner with everyone else, we will see you at 7" he turned to Ziva smiling "There's a rumour going around FBI that I have married again and that I am about to become a father… Tobias wants to catch up as he does not believe what he is hearing"

Dinner had been fun, Tobias hadn't heard the rumour to who Jethro's wife was and Ziva was in the kitchen when he arrived, his response was classic "WOW…Ziva… you married Ziva… only Ziva could be still hot while 7 months pregnant" Jethro smiled, Abby, Tim and Ducky poked fun at Tobias all night.

At one point the conversation moved to Tony, Ziva explained that it was Tony's behaviour that actually was the final straw to push them from pretending a relationship to an actual relationship. Tim let them know that Tony's initial beef was that he felt it should have been him sent with Ziva, and when the undercover part of the operation came out rather than shrugging it off Tony became more annoyed that Gibbs had gone with Ziva. Jethro then said "Did you see him today, I'm going to have to face him" "Jet, don't…" Ziva was interrupted by Abby "JET" Ziva blushed then shrugged "I can't call my husband by my last name Ab's that's just…" Abby yelled "kinky" while Tim said "weird". Ducky quietly advised Jethro to tread carefully as young Anthony was not known for forgiving nor was he known for admitting that he may have over reacted.

Ziva was tired and excused herself to bed, everyone but Tobias left, he and Jethro headed for the basement where a crib was beginning to take shape. Tobias and Jethro talked about what had happened in DC for the last year and a half, and about their shared ex-wife Dianne, Jethro laughed and then in a serious moment asked if Tobias thought he was too old to be becoming a father again. Tobias laughed then said "best thing that ever happened to me, and if you think back your daughter's birth is up to now the best thing that happened to you as well, as to age you're fit and active so no issues".

Shortly later Jethro saw Tobias off and paused as he turned to go inside, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled, he knew he was being watched, taking a guess he said "Tony, good of you to come, come in if you want to". Tony came out from behind a tree and nodded following Jethro inside and to the basement. Jethro sat on the saw horse and waited for Tony to come down the stairs before starting "Look I don't know what's eating you and I'm not sure I care but if you want to hit me get on with it, I have got more important things to worry about" Tony recoiled then said "At first I wanted to hit you now I just want to know what happened… I mean all those years telling me about rule 12 and being shitty to me when I dated women from work"

Jethro nodded these were fair questions, cautiously he said "At the time I didn't think the rule was wrong, but it is wrong and I am sorry for my rule and my behaviour". Tony looked nodded then quietly said "Wow Gibbs apologising – another rule broken, so is it Alaska or Ziva to blame for this change?" Jethro smiled a thought crossed his mind and he altered his response "You were the initiator of this change… you pushed Ziva… but you are right Alaska and Ziva have changed me… hopefully for the better". Tony left shortly later and Jethro thought about things at least the anger had gone but he was unsure as to whether Tony would ever want to be their friend again. Then his thoughts turned to Ziva and he headed to their bed knowing that was just where he wanted to be.


End file.
